Love Unbidden
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: There was no one like Jaune. Neo was sure of that. From his hair to his eyes to his skin, Neo was intoxicated by it all. He was beautiful. Flawless. Perfect in every way. And he was in love with her - she could tell from the way his eyes sparkled when he saw her. And Neo loved him too. She loved him so much. He was hers. And she'd kill anyone who tried to get in the way of that.
1. Chapter 1

_Erotomania - noun_

 _A delusion in which a person believes that another person is in love with them._

* * *

He was so beautiful.

The moon was a friend tonight; crisp, pale light was peeking through the curtains, trailing over silent bodies like wandering hands. She was thankful for it; normally it was so dark, it was hard to tell where anything was. But tonight... tonight was different. Tonight was beautiful.

Because _he_ was beautiful.

Neopolitan was perched on her knees, arms folded on the edge of the bed with her chin resting between them. Her subject slept sound and silent, his chest pointed to the ceiling and face tilted toward her. Golden locks were flayed about his face and pillow; soft, thin, smooth and bouncy.

She loved his hair. One of her favorite things about him.

A tempting thought came to her, and she felt her finger twitch as it riled something inside her.

Surely, she could have one...? A single strand. Why not? It would be a lovely gift, one she would treasure forever. It would be a fond keepsake; something to remember her darling by.

Neo shook her head, chastising herself for being so silly. It was laughable honestly. A strand of hair, just to remember him by? It was stupid, ridiculous.

She visited him every night. As he would want her to. She didn't need the hair.

... still it wouldn't hurt. It was just one strand.

Jaune would understand.

One gloved hand reached over to her lover's head, plucking a thin hair from it. He didn't even bat an eye, he continued to sleep as deeply as before. Of course he would; Jaune would never get angry over something so little. In fact, were he awake, he would've given it to her himself. That was just how loving he was.

She held the hair before her, the light gleaning over it to give it that radiant sparkle Jaune's hair naturally had. Her lips spread into a smile, hands closing around the little strand before hugging it to her chest. She'd take good care of it, Jaune would expect no less from her.

Neo flinched suddenly, one hand flying toward her parasol as a sound reached her ears. But when she turned her head, she saw that it was just the short ginger. The teen girl was turning in her bed, mumbling incoherent words. The blanket was tugged along, covering her head as she faced the wall.

It was fine, it was okay. Neo told herself this, ease coming to her rapidly beating heart. She glanced at the others, the black-haired boy so motionless and quiet she might've assumed he was dead. And the tall redhead, who stirred a little but otherwise made no motion suggesting she was waking up.

Good. Neo did not like being disturbed.

And she absolutelyhatedbeing bothered while spending time with her love.

Neo scoffed at the three, turning her attention back to her sleeping boy. What did she have to worry about? They posed no threat to her - she'd kill them all way before they could open their eyes. And say they did wake up, it didn't matter. Not one bit.

Jaune wanted her here. He'd told her so.

Neo felt a smile come to her face again, dreamily watching Jaune sleep. His warm breath was traced with the scent of cool toothpaste, and she relished it. She loved this moment, where the world around her stopped existing. It was just Jaune and her. No one else. She needed no one else. So long as Jaune was here; as long as she could be here with him, she would be the happiest woman alive.

She'd be even happier right now if she could just lay with him.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Jaune would be angry.

Their love was special, sacred - forbidden in a way. Not because of age, or race or any kind of superficial difference between them. But because Jaune cared too much; he was a student of Beacon, working hard every day to become a Huntsman. And Neo worked with Roman Torchwick.

Though Jaune was her absolute, most important person in this world, Roman was a close second. She owed him a lot. The streets were cold and ruthless, the people on them even more so. Violence and money was the core of the game, and Neo was an adept player. It was her lifestyle, one she'd be forced to live. And one she'd survived with Roman's help. Very few people in this world would be accept her as Roman had.

Neo and Jaune were on opposing sides. Walking parted roads.

But Neo wasn't worried.

Jaune never let that get in the way of their relationship. He refused to let it tear them apart, and so he'd told her she couldn't be seen with him. Neo had been hurt at first, wondering if he was embarrassed to be with her, or perhaps she'd done something to make him angry.

How could she have been so silly?

No, he wanted to protect her. From the police, from the huntsman, from everyone who would try to harm her.

It filled Neo with insurmountable joy.

Of course, Neo knew she needn't worry about those things. She was simply too good, too strong, too smart for even some the most experienced huntsmen. But it pleased her to no end to see her man put his foot down, _command_ her - with eyes ignited of finalization, he'd told her how they would make their relationship work.

Neo was a good girlfriend; she would do what he asked.

Her eyes roved over his body, hardly obscured by the blanket over him. Jaune was tall, and while he wasn't the most muscular, he still had an athletic build better than grown civilian men. His skin was creamy and warm, and it looked even better after one of his workouts. She liked his body, she liked everything about Jaune. There were no imperfections when it came to him.

Oh, how good it would feel... to strip away her clothes, to strip away his, and lie there with him. How good it would feel to wake him with a kiss, so that he could see her and be won over with love and lust.

How would he feel when he grabbed her in his arms, never to let her escape? To turn her over and pin her to the bed? And when he ravaged her, how rough or gentle would he be? Jaune was kind and caring for sure, but in every man, there was a lion; ready to pounce and take his victim.

 _"You're mine."_ He would say.

Neo bit her lip, her eyes drawing closed as her fantasies became real to her. Her legs rubbed together, the friction warming her thighs. She fought for control, toes curling in her boots as she fought to reunite with the real world.

She almost let out a labored gasp.

As she looked at him again, she wished she could have done what she imagined. Made it a reality. She wasn't a stranger to sex, she'd had many men in the past. But this was so much different... this wasn't just for the feeling. This wasn't to slake her body's natural inclination with men she discarded as soon as she was through with them.

This was _love._ This would be making real love with her beloved.

One day. One day they wouldn't need to be secretive. They could be together fully and completely.

For now, though, too many things were in the way. Too many problems that needed to be solved. Roman and she were knee deep in the plans of the White Fang, and that bitch Cinder who spearheaded the entire operation. In most scenarios Neo wouldn't have submit, she'd have torn Cinder's throat out the moment she dared command them.

This was a rare case. One neither she nor Roman were happy with but had no choice but to comply to.

Still, once their work was done, Neo would be free to be with Jaune. And she couldn't wait. There was still much to do...

But for him, for Jaune... she would ensure all those problems went away. Then they could be together.

Then, everything would be perfect.

Neo looked at the clock on the dresser, her heart plummeting as it read half past three in the morning. Hadn't she gotten here at midnight? No way all that time had passed; it had only felt like minutes being here.

She wanted to argue it. Smash the clock right then and there and pretend she hadn't seen it. But the better part of her went against it. The woman had work in the afternoon, and for that she'd need sleep.

Which meant it was time to go.

This was always the hardest part; leaving him. Jaune would be so sad without her, so lost and lonely. She didn't want him to hurt, to believe that she had abandoned him. But she wasn't. She'd never.

She'd be back for him.

Neo relished in his taste as she gently pressed her lips against his. Jaune always tasted so good, like sugar and candy. Plump lips, but in a chiseled manly way, the smooth flesh tickled her own and dared to lure her deeper. No girl could possibly understand just how addicting his lips were, how perfect his feeling was. Sometimes she wondered if other women would feel that, were they to kiss him.

But they wouldn't. They couldn't. Jaune would never allow it.

Neo would never allow it.

Jaune was hers; always and forever. No other woman in this world was good enough for him. Neo couldn't deny that she found herself worried sometimes; what with Jaune's group of friends being mostly female. Females that were not ugly in the slightest - who sent looks Jaune's way that Neo did not like.

An eager and plucky brat with a red hood who hugged Jaune entirely too much.

That idiot ginger with the hammer.

A pompous heiress who acted like she didn't want him.

Some faunus girl.

A blonde with too much breast and not enough brain.

And of course… his clingy partner.

Neo felt her fingers curl, and even through the gloves she felt her nails bite her aura and threaten to pierce her skin. Just to think of it... imagining them flirting with him; taking their clothes off for him, throwing themselves at him so they could have what was rightfully hers. It hurt her, it made her want to scream with rage...

It made her want to cut someone.

The temptation Neo felt as she eyed the redhead once again. Filthy slut. She should die right now. _No one_ would get to have Jaune Arc other than Neo. No one else. The woman's hand quivered as it gripped the base of her parasol, hungry to draw her sword and run it through the redhead's skull...

But instead, she breathed in and out.

Control. She had to stay in control.

She had nothing to worry about; Jaune was firm and faithful. He was devoted to her. There was a big difference between her and his friends. They were girls; childish, immature, bratty teenage girls. Neo was a woman; a mature and fully developed woman who could and would do anything to please him. These girls didn't know what love was - they wouldn't go far enough for Jaune.

But Neo would. She always would.

Her mind cleared, Neo took one last look at the sleeping boy. So still, bar his rising and falling chest. But he had a little smile on his face... he was dreaming of her. He was thinking of all the things they be able to do together. She'd see him tomorrow, hopefully whatever job Roman had her doing wouldn't get in the way of that.

She vanished before she could lose her resolve; already craving to be beside him again. But it was fine, it was okay - she'd be back, and she could happily picture Jaune's face in her head.

And he was beautiful.

* * *

 **I decided to re-post this. My friend Constable posted something recently that delved into mental instabilities and I remembered I still had this one-shot. I appreciate him inspiring me to explore different genres when it comes to writing.**

 **But I'm proud of it, not because of the storyline itself but because of its execution. Which I feel is very good compared to some of my past writing.**

 **So, I'm going to say this is a story about Neo, but not necessarily a Silent Knight. As you've surely already read, it's a lot more complicated than that.**

 **There isn't too much else to say, I wanted to share with you guys some more details about it. Hopefully explain some things, because for some readers, subtleties go over their heads and out a window. But I won't, I'd prefer you all interpret this how you will.**

 **iSA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

* * *

 _"A date? When? ...I was up that night Neo, you didn't go anywhere."_

* * *

Blue.

But that wasn't all she saw.

The halo, like a beam had been cast upon him from somewhere in the clouds. It was blinding, made her want to look away - and yet, the piercing blue eyes that stared into hers had somehow convinced her that looking away was not possible. Had it been the fall? A mirage created from the impact of her body being crushed by his?

An exaggeration, surely.

And yet, the feeling cascaded, enveloped her like she was a basin being filled with water. It whisked away the sweat and smoke, replaced with an engaging cologne - tempting predators for a bite. The bouncing music faded, her shattered glass forgotten because for the first time in a while…

Neo felt defenseless.

What would he do? A part of her screamed for self-defense, there was not a single man or even Huntsman who could so easily take her down. This man, no, this boy, couldn't do anything to her. But she could do many things to him.

Cut him. Shoot him. Throw battery acid on his face.

Or she could surrender...

That was... appealing…

"I-I'm sorry, miss, let me help you up." He exclaimed, warm breath washing over her face - tickling her neck.

Oh, what a voice.

Husky, yet young and gentle. It felt like like his words were stripping her, reaching between her legs like a snake slithering under her clothes.

His hands were on either side, trapping her underneath. He'd pounced, the hungry creature, lips moist as if he wanted to taste her flesh. In a moment of shock, the boy licked his lips - as if he'd stumbled across a meal he didn't know he wanted. Thick chest pressing down her own - she was small compared, it wouldn't surprise her if he could take her into his arms.

Or do anything else.

The blonde helped her to her feet. Blonde... normally the color was ugly to Neo. Too bright, too positive.

How silly she felt now.

He was glittering. Like a diamond whose value was so great that no one could afford it.

"Sorry about that - dumb Yang always gets pushy when she's drunk." He smiled, brushing her off. He was a bit rough, probably due to natural strength, "I better go find her and the others before they get even more wasted. Sorry again!"

And he was off, weaving through the bodies. The lights followed him. Taking the scent, the lovely voice, the strong hands - and the deep seated blue eyes with him.

He was gone.

No.

It wasn't enough. She wanted it back.

* * *

Red.

The silver point scratched the surface, leading a crimson river - a chalkboard being scratched with the edge of a knife. Neo wondered if that's what her darling felt like. That when her claws sank into him, it felt like something was tearing into him.

That's what Neo felt.

The woman bit her lip, recalling him. She felt so weak, so small and fragile compared. And yet she reveled in it, embraced it, craved the quiver in her legs. Neo weakly moaned.

Her targets did a little louder.

It wasn't the same adrenaline, Neo noted. As her blood boiled hot, her opponents' became cold - that was the way it had always been for her, slaking the beast that craved the pain of others.

Bullets fired fruitlessly - Neo was too fast, and if by some chance she wasn't, her aura was a faster. And yet this convinced the fools that the better option was to engage her head on. Idiots.

Only two men in her whole life had survived a close encounter with her.

Neo lunged, plunging the blade into her target's neck. A wet gush and a splash onto her cheek. Metallic and moist like... her lips. Her darling loved hard; at times, it seemed like he wanted to eat her alive. Biting her bottom lip - licking blood from the wound like a starved animal.

There was no reason for a kiss to be so powerful.

And yet, she couldn't escape. She didn't _want_ to escape.

But her prey, he wanted to. One fallen man gripped at his neck, while still trying to drag himself away.

"Take her down!"

Oh, he had.

It had been a lovely dinner, uptown where the lights illuminated the darkness. The streets were empty, almost unnaturally - as though everyone in Vale had parted for Neo and her darling to walk together.

The heavens even cried at the sight of him, but he'd been prepared. He walked the side of the street, the gentleman hoisted a black umbrella and looked at her with those rich, delectable eyes.

His arm was warm, so generously offered - allowing her to rest her weight against his as their night began.

She'd seen the desire in his eyes. As it did for most men. He roved over her, unashamed to look at the peak of her breasts, generously revealed by the v cut of her dress. She'd wanted him to see. She wanted him to drown in her lips and eyes - red lipstick to stoke the flame in his heart. Black mascara to draw out the colors in her eyes. To look at every pore of her skin, that she cared for meticulously so that he looked at no other woman.

How silly she had been.

A man's eye wandered - much like the second man to attack her, scrounging to the find the orb she ripped out of his head.

But Jaune, he was so different.

He looked at more than just her body. Wanted more than just to feel her. And when he said that, Neo could only stare back in wonder.

She wished she could speak to him, maybe she had a beautiful voice like his. She wanted him to hear what she thought, instead of having to read her body language or a message. But he didn't care, he said he loved it. How such a flawless man could accept her imperfections was nothing short of divine.

She looked up from her plate - he was staring. She smiled then, but go back to her food. But she would once again sneak a glance... and he had yet to turn his eyes away. She couldn't resist a smile, asking why he ignored his food.

"I'm hungry for something else."

Her took her by the hand.

And Neo took off her newest enemy's hand.

How many were there, five? Twenty? Well, it hardly mattered. Sometimes it was necessary to remind the fools that those at the top remained strong. Ever since Cinder took Roman, the underworld has been under a power monopoly.

They were idiots to believe they'd get away with taking Roman's territory in his absence.

But not Jaune. He wasn't like that at all.

He was perfect.

It was like the world shifted around her - gone were the streets and the restaurant. Replaced by wet grass, open moonlight casting down on the world. Sure, the park was closed, but they didn't care.

A little debauchery would only make this memory sweeter.

As quickly as the restaurant had gone, so too had her dress. Their tongues at war as he tore off her bra. Cool air pricked at her breasts.

Gentle hands warmed them.

Another splash. It was like the bodies never ended.

Neo slashed out, ripping the flesh out of one man's neck. His wail of pain in sync with her squeal of pleasure - the light left the man's eyes far before he hit the ground. Meanwhile, Neo's clothes were gone and she was bare before her love, naked for the world to see.

But Neo cared not for the world. She had all she needed.

He pulled her close, deepening their kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest, his hands cupping her behind. There was growth in his front, slow but strong. In the moment, it had been all she wanted. To feel him take her as she did the lives of her enemies.

Her darling did not feel the need to ask.

He was swift, turning her around, and she could only brace herself against the wall. Her victim screamed.

As did Neo.

Rough and decisive with his motions, Neo's fingers slowly curled in response - unable to stifle her gasps no matter how much she squeezed. Jaune only took that as encouragement.

The wet feeling dripped down her legs as he plunged deeper and deeper, Jaune's holding her by her hips as husky groans escaped his throat. Neo let out a moan just as her sword stabbed the head of another enemy. Suddenly she was lost in her world - slash after slash, scoring enemy after enemy. Her beloved pleasuring her in a way that only he could, he was a man of passion - he always wanted more.

She was happy to oblige.

She could stand no longer, and Jaune laid her on her back. The cold air did nothing to dissuade his nude body, pulling her close as he kept going. Neo could so clearly remember - her eyes so tightly shut, lost in the feeling - nails drawing blood from his back.

Normally men screamed at her touch.

Now it was Neo screaming.

She was feeling it all over again. The way she rode him, mesmerized by his look - by the moans of ecstacy. Where had such a feeling been all her life? Where had the passion been in the nights she simply lusted a release from a hard work day? Taking the first decent man she could find, Neo thought that physicality of it was what made the feeling.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

She was his first, he'd admit. She might have thought he was lying, but her darling would never lie to her. For what perfect man needed to? Neo counted herself lucky that his first time had been with her - the love he had been seeking all his life. That he wasn't her first, she thought he would not want her. She'd hesitated to tell him, but he knew. One look at her, and he knew what ailed her.

And he didn't care who she'd been with in the past. Because…

"You're mine, now."

Yes, she was.

The screaming quieted eventually - poor fools, they hadn't lasted nearly as long as her darling had. What a sharp contrast - the moments with her darling lasted forever, but her enemies had barely made it past a few minutes.

"You're all mine."

He grunted, gripping her tightly as his thrusts sped up. And Neo's back arched as her peak welled inside her.

Neo fell back, something wet touching her back as she laid on the floor. Just like the grass that night. Just like the sweat on her body. Just like…

It was coming. It rose, bubbled, like a shaken bottle.

It burst.

Neo let out a gushed gasp, tightly hugging her partner. If anyone had heard them, Neo didn't care. Even in the cold of the night, Jaune still kept her close to him, refused to let her go. They were all the mattered in the world.

Jaune was all that mattered.

"I love you." He'd said.

Neo's hands clutched to her chest, her splayed in the pool of blood as she smiled up at the ceiling. Eyes glazed in memory, recollections of the night with her true love. He truly could do no wrong, Jaune made her happy in a way no one else could.

"I love you." He'd said again.

Neo couldn't get enough.

He loved her. He truly, absolutely loved her. And only her.

The biggest smile adorned the woman's face, paying a casting glance to the man lying just a few feet away. Silly fool, eyes wide as though shocked at her behavior. Were these not the actions of a woman in love?

Well, his opinion didn't matter.

"I love you." Neo recalled him say, mouthing the words. Even as he found his energy again and pushed her back down for another round. She'd happily oblige - it was rare they found time to be together.

So when they were, they made it count.

And she mouthed it again, the three words that had stolen her heart and twisted her brain. I love you. Again. And again.

And again.

* * *

 **Its an odd thing, writing scenes like this. To create the image of a delusion, its kind of necessary to be vague and cross over a few actions. Which is a bit hard to do in literary form.**

 **Oh well, what can you do?**

 **So I won't tell you guys what to think. Its up to you to decide if what happened actually happened, as even though I know the answer. The deciding factor here is if it was real to Neo or not.**

 **As, whether its true or not, does not change her viewpoint.**

 **This fic was supposed to just be a one shot if I remember properly. But I had this idea at random and decided to just update it anyway.**

 **If it feels a bit jumbly, that's normal. Each scene is Neo's perspective. Some are real, some are warped, and some are a combination of both.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading and I'll see ya around.**

 **ISA**


End file.
